


Untitled Murder Mystery [Incomplete]

by plincess_cho (ai_hao)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Super Junior
Genre: Author: Ai, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7964608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_hao/pseuds/plincess_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changmin and Kyuhyun awake one morning to police pounding on their door informing them that their neighbor and fellow classmate was found dead in his apartment. The police rule Spencer Park's death as a suicide, but Changmin and Kyuhyun aren't convinced, and neither is their friend and police detective Nick Zhang. The three of them launch an unofficial investigation to convince the police chief to re-open Spencer's case and what they find leads to something far bigger than they ever imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Murder Mystery [Incomplete]

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an excerpt of what is to come. Momo and Michiko are two cats that Changkyu acquired from a former student or relative or something. TBD.

Changmin slid his key into the lock and was immediately overcome with a sense of dread. As he pushed the door open and peered inside, his fears were confirmed. The apartment was an absolute disaster. The bookshelves and kitchen cabinets had been emptied, their contents strewn across their combination living-dining area. The couches had been slashed, and large tufts of stuffing protruded from the openings. Their television was smashed as if someone had taken a bat to it, and everything was covered with an odd mixture of broken glass and a mysterious red liquid.

“Oh _no!_ ” Changmin exclaimed, looking around for the cats in a panic. He didn’t want to call them in case they came running over the broken glass, but what if they…

He set his backpack down and gingerly stepped around the glass as he listened for sounds of life. He checked under the destroyed couch, on top of the emptied cabinets, and in the coat closet, their usual favorite hiding spot. When they didn’t appear, he made his way down the hallway, thankful that the glass shards seemed to be contained to the kitchen, and peeked first in the bathroom as they had a strange fascination with the tub. The bathroom held no cats, but the medicine cabinet door had been torn off the hinges. All of the bottles had been emptied around the bathroom and pills littered the floor. Changmin made a mental note to tidy that first.

By now, Changmin wasn’t even surprised to find that Kyuhyun’s room had also been ransacked. Clothes had been pulled from the drawers, all of his books had been shredded, and his mattress had a deep gash through the middle. But the cats weren’t there either.

Changmin’s heart was pounding rapidly as he hesitantly opened the door to his own bedroom. His room was in an equal state of disarray as Kyuhyun’s, and he looked around with a quickly fading hope of finding the two animals.He stood in the middle of the room and tried to calm his breathing. He looked around slowly and suddenly heard a very faint _meow_.

“Momo!” Changmin exclaimed. Then, he softened his voice and called out softly, “Momo, where are you?”

The _meow_ grew stronger, and Changmin realized the sound was coming from the closet. He stepped over the mess on the floor and found the closet doors slightly ajar. He opened the doors completely and found a set of glowing eyes staring back at him from the back corner. He knelt down and pushed away a pile of clothes to find Michiko and Momo huddled in the back corner. Michiko was in front of Momo, standing protectively in front of her and fiercely evaluating Changmin to determine whether he was friend or foe. Beyond him, Momo was cowering in the corner, and Changmin could see a dark substance staining her white fur.

He reached out for her, but Michiko hissed at his hand. Changmin pulled his hand back but continue to murmur softly to the cats. “You’re okay now,” he repeated. “You’re okay.”

It took a while, but after several long moments, Changmin tried reaching out his hand again. This time, Michiko didn’t hiss at him, but he did continue to glare at Changmin to ensure that he made no false moves. Momo let Changmin gently lift her out of the corner and into his lap. He gingerly brushed through her fur but thankfully found no evidence that the blood on her fur was hers. He breathed an audible sigh of relief and relaxed. Momo must have felt his tension dissipate, because she cuddled further into his lap and looked up at him.

“What happened?” Changmin murmured to the cat. He eyed her paws. The front paws were bloodied, but the cat didn’t pull away as he gently touched her feet. There was a large dirt spot on her middle, and Changmin realized the intruder must have kicked her away. He made sure not to press against that area.

Michiko finally determined that Changmin wasn’t a threat and brushed against Changmin’s side before retreating back into the closet to groom himself. In the shadows of the closet, it was hard to see any potential blood on Michiko’s dark fur, but he carried himself as usual and didn’t seem to be harmed. Changmin planned to take both cats to the vet to get them checked out, but that would have to wait.

Once he was certain both cats were unharmed, Changmin remembered the mess in the apartment. It was clear someone had broken in and ransacked the place: everything was too messy to justify a simple break-in. The intruder had destroyed everything in the house. Had he been looking for something? Or had he wanted to send a message to Changmin and Kyuhyun? But who would have done this? And why?

And was it related to untimely death of their classmate?

Changmin pulled his phone out of his pocket, trying very hard not to disturb Momo who was gently grooming herself in his lap. He called Kyuhyun and waited for the call to connect.

“Yo,” Kyuhyun’s voice answered.

“We’ve got a huge problem,” Changmin said by way of greeting.

“What happened?”

“The apartment’s been trashed. Everything is basically destroyed.”

“What the _fuck_!” Kyuhyun exclaimed. “Have you called the police?”

Changmin admitted he hadn’t. “I couldn’t find the cats and well…” his voice trailed off. “Where are you right now?”

“I’m on my way back from the library,” he said. “I’ll be there in ten minutes.”

“Great,” Changmin replied. “Do you still have the key to the storage unit on your keychain?”

“Yeah, why?”

“I need you to get the cat carriers and bring them in. There’s broken glass everywhere and I don’t want them to get hurt.”

“Will do,” Kyuhyun replied. “Are you okay?”

“Yes,” Changmin said. “But we have a lot of cleaning up to do.”

“Got it.”

They hung up, and Changmin dialed the police. He explained what had happened and was promised that officers were on their way. He hung up the phone and set it by his side. Michiko immediately walked over to sniff at the device and for once, Changmin didn’t shoo him away.

Momo shifted in his lap and meowed softly, waiting for Changmin to pay attention to her again. Once he did, she rubbed her head against his hand until he started stroking her fur, just the way she liked it. It was no secret that she fancied Changmin more than anyone else in the world, and Changmin was only grateful he made it home before Kyuhyun. He ran his fingers through her fur, careful not to touch her newly bruised spots, until she started purring contentedly.

The cats were pacified, but Changmin’s brain was running at a million miles an hour. This must have been related to their unofficial investigation into Spencer’s murder. There was no other explanation for why someone would completely destroy their apartment without taking anything. At least, Changmin didn’t think they’d taken anything. He had had his laptop and phone with him and assumed Kyuhyun did as well, but the TV had been smashed. They might have taken their game systems, but Changmin suspected that they had been smashed along with everything else.

Someone was trying to send them a message, he decided. _Back off, or else._ If Spencer really had been murdered, Changmin suspected the murderer wouldn’t hesitate to kill again. _Or would he?_

The murderer had intentionally made Spencer’s death look like a suicide. A student suicide would be investigated less than a murder, Changmin had to admit sadly. There had already been on student to end their life earlier in the academic term.

A thought suddenly came to Changmin. _But what if that suicide hadn’t been really a suicide either? What if someone is killing off students and passing them off as suicides?_ He made a note to discuss this with Kyuhyun and Nick later.

He heard the door open and the sound of Kyuhyun’s muttered expletives. “In my room!” he called.

“Cats with you?”

“Yep.”

Kyuhyun appeared with the cat carriers in tow. It required a little maneuvering to get Michiko into the carrier, but Momo refused to go at all. When Kyuhyun reached for her, she hissed at him and dug her claws into Changmin’s shirt. Changmin tried to put her down even, but she refused to leave his arms. As long as he held her, she was pacified.

Kyuhyun had to chuckle. “For someone who doesn’t like cats, you’ve sure found yourself an admirer.”

The police arrived a few minutes later, and Nick a few minutes after that... _To be continued.  
_


End file.
